


Burning Love

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: 15 minute challenge, F/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: He has passed on, but she can't help thinking about the man she's heard so much about... And sometimes thoughts become more... TsubamexShishio.  Yep... you read that right.  It's actually not as inappropriate as it sounds... Please R&R! and don't throw anything at me!
Kudos: 2





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warg/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken. Please don't sue... and please don't throw rotten vegetables at me when you're done reading this! (sweatdrops)

**"Burning Love"**

I've heard Sanosuke speak of him. A man to rival Kenshin's strength and speed, with flaming eyes. I've heard Yahiko scoff that this man was evil. That he would have destroyed Japan. I've heard Kaoru talk of how he almost destroyed Kenshin. But it is the words from Kenshin himself that make me wonder.

Kenshin speaks of him with respect. Dislike, frustration and sadness, but respect. And he tells a part of the story that the others don't speak of. He tells of the girl who died for him.

A man as strong as Kenshin, who could earn his respect, and the undying love of a woman who had so much in her past…

I can't help but dream of it sometimes. I feel guilty, but I think to myself that my Yahiko-chan is not yet grown, so it's safe to dream of others for now. And Kenshin… well, he's perfect, but he's taken by Kaoru.

So the only one I can see is the one who almost destroyed him. This Shishio is so like Kenshin, and in that way, so like Yahiko-chan.

But my burning passion is for one who is no more, so I am safe from my thoughts as I wait the tables of my friends who fought him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: A response to "the sacred night's" challenge in Shenyu's "Rurouni Kenshin Dream" forum. The challenge was to write a fic about a pairing that you've NEVER seen before. Well, warg (whom I also thank for the idea) pointed out that he never saw Tsubame and Shishio before. I think he may have been joking:P but anyway... here's the result! Thanks to "warg" for the idea, "the sacred night" for the challenge, "Shenyu" for the forum with the challenges and Watsuki-sama for Ruroken...
> 
> No, I'm not into the pairing. I just like a good challenge:D
> 
> Also, I challenged warg to write the same pairing. Read his story "She Is Strong," too! Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2936706/1/She-is-Strong .
> 
> To the rest of you. Please don't hate me too much... Thanks for reading. Please review!
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
